


Obsesión

by Hitory



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitory/pseuds/Hitory
Summary: Sasuke siempre ha estado loco, pero la locura siempre alcanza un nuevo nivel cuando pierdes a alguien que amas.
Relationships: GaaraHina (Unilateral), SasuHina
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

—Él tenía… una extraña obsesión con ella

Declaró la voz femenina que salía de las sombras.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? —Preguntó el interrogante, Shikamaru.

— Siempre la solicitaba a ella para todas las misiones a Sunagakure, a veces una detrás de otra

— ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de este comportamiento extraño?

—Dos años después de la cuarta Guerra Ninja, Konohagakure se había recuperado rápido de los daños y las pérdidas humanas, pero Suna no corrió con la misma suerte, la mayor parte de su poco equipo médico fueron asesinados durante el ataque de los Setzus, así que Konoha y Kumo prestaron su ayuda tanto en alimentos como en ayuda médica, pero el Kazekage necesitaba de una ayuda más “especializada” para su estado de salud, así que enviamos a dos de nuestras Kunoichis, Haruno Sakura y Hyuga Hinata, a esta ultima él la había solicitado con exigencia a pesar de que no contaba con los entrenamientos básicos en las artes medicas.

— ¿Bajo qué concepto la solicitó?

— Él decía que era por su Kekkei Genkai, durante ese momento un Hyuga era lo que necesitaba, su red de chacra estaba fuertemente obstruida, estaba fuera de las manos de cualquier ninja medico normal, pero la habilidad ocular de los Hyuga le daba una esperanza de vida, así que tal como él pidió, se le envió a Hyuga Hinata

Silenciosamente el Nara inhaló y exhaló.

—Senju Tsunade, cuénteme todos los detalles antes del asesinato de Hyuga Hinata

* * *

Al principio las misiones en Suna eran de corta duración, dos semanas máximo cada dos meses, solo en la primera misión fue acompañada pero en las demás fue sola o escoltada por alguien de Suna.

En los reportes de Hinata siempre decía las grandes mejoras y las dificultades que se había pasado durante cada misión, pero había algo extraño en cada uno de ellos.

Siempre era alojada en la propia casa del Kazekage, siempre una habitación más cerca.

El Kazekage, quien había perdido toda movilidad de sus miembros con la ayuda del tratamiento ya era capaz de caminar sin ayuda de nadie.

El tratamiento duró una totalidad de once meses antes de que estuviera totalmente recuperado.

El Kazekage empezó sus actividades normales antes de ser remplazado por el consejo de ancianos de ese país.

Pero cinco meses después, justamente cuando los rumores del casamiento entre Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke empezaron a esparcirse más allá de las fronteras, un mensaje escrito por el mismo Kazekage llegó a la torre Hokage pidiendo que Hinata fuera a asistirlo por complicaciones que empezaba a tener.

Me pareció algo extraño pero, de nuevo, la envié inmediatamente, pero a diferencia de las demás misiones, esta duró un mes completo.

Cuando Hinata volvió me di cuenta de que su reporte no estaba escrito como normalmente lo hacía, en cambio todo iba acompañado por fechas, según le dijo Hinata para no perder ningún detalle.

Una semana después el Kazekage volvió a solicitarla y así fue la semana próxima y la próxima a esa.

Los reportes eran cada vez más espeluznantes e inquietantes.

“Arena entre mis cosas”, “extrañas sombras que desaparecen, nunca pude ver de quien o quienes se trataba”, “El Kazekage hace que me quede con él todas las noches, para cuidarlo”

Nada tenía sentido.

Hinata empezó a rechazar las misiones a Suna y yo empecé a negar sus servicios, al igual que ella me encontraba inquieta.

Una semana antes de la boda llegó una nueva solicitud de Gaara, en su carta mencionaba las palabras “urgencias” y “Hyuga Hinata” en la misma oración una y otra vez. Pude que notar que su letras pulcras se suavizaban cada vez que escribía el nombre de Hinata, pero, de nuevo, rechacé enviarla hacia aquel lugar, no por miedo o algo similar, sino porque Hinata ya estaba en los procesos finales para convertirse en civil, solo faltaba una firma y el sello de sangre.

El Kazekage no volvió a insistir, pero entonces, una noche antes de la boda de Hinata, ella desapareció…

Su ausencia no se supo hasta el próximo día, cuando Kurenai e Ino fueron por ella.

Konoha se sumió en murmullos.

Las personas criticaban lo fácil que era secuestrar a alguien dentro de la misma ciudad mientras que el consejo de los Hyuga criticaba lo fácil que fue el secuestrarla, queriendo resaltar su debilidad.

Inmediatamente se formaron escuadrones de búsqueda que fueron enviados a las distintas aldeas ninjas y países aliados, especialmente a Komogakure y Sunagakure.

La búsqueda fue exhaustiva pero sin beneficios, hasta que dos semanas después Hyuga Hanabi fue agregada por petición propia al equipo de búsqueda AMBU del cual Sasuke era líder y cuyo equipo estaba encargado de buscar en Suna.

Efectivamente la encontraron, pero ya era tarde.

Su cuerpo fue encontrado bajo tierra, en una especie de catacumba subterránea reforzada con chacra y arena.

Cuando llegaron, ella aún estaba viva pero petrificada, sin movilidad y sin esperanzas de seguir viviendo.

De sus ojos salían lágrimas y su respiración era débil y, aun que no lo pareciera, forzada.

Acostada en un pedestal, con un Kimono de boda tradicional y un sufrimiento indescriptible, Hinata murió.

La autopsia fue imposible de realizar, pero pudimos descubrir con ayuda de los Hyuga que ella había sido embalsamada desde adentro, todos sus órganos intactos, totalmente momificada.

Ella sufrió mucho.

Nunca dimos estos datos al público, solo los seres cercanos a ella lo saben y solo los muy privados a ella, solo su familia sabe que el Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, tiene que ver algo con esto.

* * *

— ¿Está segura de lo que dice? Son acusaciones muy graves —y a pesar que decía esto, Shikamaru apretaba con una pequeña cantidad de fuerza los papeles en sus manos.

—Tú más que nadie debes saber si es la verdad o no, tú mismo has analizado la situación y no puedes negar la verdad

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Muy bien, puede retirarse

La rubia solo se puso de pie y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Shikamaru prendió el cigarrillo que recién sacaba de sus bolsillos y miró en el periódico la razón por la cual el caso se había re-abierto un año después.

_“La tumba de Hyuga Hinata ha sido profanada, el cuerpo ha desaparecido”_

_“El ex Kazekage desaparece dos meses después de renunciar a su puesto”_

Shikamaru no creía en las coincidencias.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando el cuerpo de Hinata desapareció el clan Hyuga se hizo un caos.

El terror creció al saber que alguien podía tener los preciosos ojos Hyuga en su poder y peor aún, que los utilizaran contra ellos.

Los Hyuga se arrepintieron de no extraerles los ojos y quemarlos como normalmente hacían.

A pesar de ser un asunto interno, el Hokage organizó su propia búsqueda del profanador de tumbas, siendo su primer objetivo Sunagakure y todas sus fronteras.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño en todo este asunto.

A sabiendas del robo del cuerpo y de la desaparición de Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke caminaba impasiblemente por las calles de Konoha como si no hubiera leído el periódico o escuchado los rumores y murmullos.

Todo era muy extraño y a cada minuto las sospechas surgían.

Mientras que los demás equipos enviaban sus reportes donde decían que no habían tenido éxito en la búsqueda, Sasuke rechazaba las misiones que se le eran impuestas, siendo estas o no obligatorias, él siempre hacía lo que quería.

Naruto empezó a preocuparse.

Siendo Naruto recientemente el nuevo Hokage, tenía la obligación, el deber y más que nada la necesidad de saber que era lo que pasaba con Sasuke, se asignó él mismo la misión de vigilarlo.

Lo siguió día y noche, siguiendo las monótonas actividades del Uchiha, salir a comprar comestibles, ir a la farmacia y luego volver a la mansión Uchiha a permanecer todo el día encerrado ahí.

Así pasó durante todo un mes hasta que por fin se aventuró a seguirlo dentro de la mansión.

Fundido entre las sombras de la oscura casa, Naruto llegó hasta lugares pocos conocidos dentro de ella, había cosas inquietantes en algunas habitaciones, entre ellas una cubierta totalmente de fotos de la difunta novia y otra pintada totalmente de rojo vino, incluyendo ciertas partes del piso.

El hedor era insoportable, pero dejó la habitación atrás cuando el Uchiha siguió caminando.

La última habitación que visitaron fue el sótano, decorado de blanco y dorado, con luces prominentes –posiblemente la habitación más iluminada de aquella oscura y terrorífica casa –parecía un gran salón de baile, todo era del tamaño de la planta principal, solo que sin paredes que la dividiera por habitaciones, lo único que arruinaba aquella vista mágica era la cama en el centro con el petrificado cuerpo de Hinata sobre el.

Tan terrorífico.

—Ella es hermosa aún muerta —Cuando Naruto volteó detrás de él estaba Sasuke quien había desaparecido de su vista había reaparecido detrás de él.

—Sasuke ¿Por qué…?

—Esta era la decoración de nuestra boda —Le interrumpió —A ella le encantaba, compró todo con la esperanza de guardarlo para nuestro hijo… nuestro hijo que nunca va a nacer

— ¿Dónde está Gaara, su cuerpo? —Porque Naruto ya se imaginaba la muerte del chico, se lo imaginaba desde que entró a la roja habitación.

— ¿Gaara? Debe estar en algún lugar deseando su muerte

— ¿Dónde?

—Realmente no sabría decirte, estaba fuera de mis cabales —respondió mientras se acercaba sentaba en la cama —Pero si te puedo decir… que debió de sufrir más que ella —dijo tomando la mano de Hinata.

—Esto es una locura, está fuera del límite de tu propia psicosis —Naruto se dio la vuelta —Ya no puedes seguir libre, lo siento

—Yo lo siento —fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de iniciar una batalla.

Una batalla que no perdió ni ganó, realmente no podría saber ese detalle, ambos quedaron inconscientes antes de saber quien salió victorioso.

Todo fue destruido, pero solo la cama del centro quedó intacta.

* * *

Shikamaru cerró el libro que tenía el título de "informes personales" y lo puso entre dos de los tantos libros de su estantería.

Suspiró.

Realmente tenía que agradecerle a Ino por dejarlo ver dentro de la mente del Uzumaki.

Los Yamanaka eran increíbles.

En cuanto a la mente de Sasuke, no estaba muy seguro de que decir, era todo distorsionado, roto y terrorífico, pero vio la razón que comenzó aquel capitulo.

Gaara trató de robar el cuerpo.

Sasuke lo descubrió, atacó y torturó, dejando al moribundo Sabaku en alguna isla de la que nadie tenía conocimiento hasta ese momento, con parte de los órganos fuera de su lugar e infecciones serias, pero con vida.

Realmente aterrador.

Shikamaru pensó que de verdad tenía que dejar este trabajo.


End file.
